


Prelude to New Earth

by TBGrace



Category: VAMB
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBGrace/pseuds/TBGrace





	Prelude to New Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canadianfolk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadianfolk/gifts).



Kathryn walked along enjoying the fresh air. It has been weeks since she’s been able to get off ship and down to a planet, even if it is just for business purposes. She can hear other members of her away teams talking as they gather information, specimens and vegetation to bring back to Voyager. This put a smile on her face. Following a trail she comes into a large open clearing. The sun is shining bright and she feels even better. Pulling out her tricorder again she scans the new area and is surprised to find a source of water nearby. Following the directions on the scans, she enters a different wooded area and eventually can hear the flowing waters of a river.

“Fascinating” she gasps as she scans this new area.

“What is so fascinating?” a friendly voice asks from behind.

“The whole make up of this planet. Doesn’t it make you feel like you’re back on Earth Chakotay?” Kathryn holds out her tricorder towards him, as if to show him the results.

“I will admit the makeup of this planet is very similar to that of Earth, but then again so are most ‘M’ class planets.”

Turning back to her previous task she asks, “do you have an update for me Commander, or is this just another excuse to make sure I am taking some time to relax a little while I still work?”

“Is it that obvious?”

“You’ve made your definition of your job clear many times.” There is a pause then Kathryn continues again. “But if you insist on knowing, then yes I am doing my best to relax given my circumstances.”

“Good.” Chakotay feels a tiny sting on his neck and he reaches up, slapping the area. He can hear other insects buzzing around too, noticing Kathryn swatting them away also. “We should go before we become eaten alive by these bugs.”

“I don’t think I will argue your decision there.” Kathryn feels a sting on her neck and swats at it also. She leads the way back through the forest and into the clearing again.

“Janeway to away team leaders. Report” she orders, tapping her combadge and subconsciously rubbing at the bite mark on her neck.

~~~~~  
That evening Kathryn is sitting in her quarters looking over reports from the day’s excursion. Letting out a sigh she sets the padd down and rubs at her eyes and neck, which is feeling stiff and sore. Standing up she walks over to one of the viewports, stretching her back on the way. After about 5 minutes of watching the stars go by she heads over to her replicator. “Coffee, black.” She orders with tiredness in her voice. Sitting down again she picks up another report, but eventually has to put it down because she is having trouble concentrating due to a nagging headache that has recently surfaced and a sudden chill in her body. Finally giving up she turns the lights out in the main quarters and keeps them dim in her sleeping area while she changes for bed. Going into her washroom she takes a look in the mirror and is surprised to see that her forehead is damp with perspiration. Running some cool water, she washes her face then pats it dry. As she turns to put her towel away she notices the bite mark on her neck has become redder. Leaning in closer she examines it then shrugs her shoulders and dims the lights totally, unpinning her hair as she heads to her bed.

~~~~~~  
“Tuvok to Captain Janeway, respond Captain.” Kathryn stretches as she forces herself awake enough to sound normal.

“Janeway here.” Her mind is immediately alert, curious as to why her Security Officer is calling her.

“Have you changed your mind about joining me for breakfast in the mess hall before the morning briefing today Captain?”

“Shit” she mutters under her breath as she sits up quickly. “No Tuvok I haven’t changed my mind, I’m just running behind schedule. I will be there in 10 minutes. Janeway out.” When she had sat up, she covered her eyes with one hand and had to close them to try and stop the room from spinning. As she climbed out of bed she let out an involuntary groan. Every single bone in her entire body hurt. She didn’t have time to think about that at the moment however.

As promised she was entering the doors of the mess hall exactly 10 minutes later. “Captain, good morning. What can I get for you this morning?” Neelix’s exuberant voice drilled into her brain and it took all her nerve not to flinch.

“Just coffee please Neelix.” She answers the Talaxian as pleasantly as possible. As Neelix leaves, she talks with Tuvok about the planet they are orbiting and some of the things they discovered yesterday. “There are a lot of good minerals in the earth that could be mined to create extra fuel or even be used to create new building materials that we could keep in our storage.”

“The foraging parties were very interested in the different types of flora and fauna that are available in just the small area that they scanned in.”

“Here you are Captain, one coffee. What do you want for breakfast?”

“Thank you Neelix, but the coffee will be enough.” To prove her point she lifts the cup and takes a sip. Since the alien was still standing beside her she has to mask the face of distaste she so wanted to show. The ‘coffee’ was thick and very, very bitter. More bitter than she is used to. Looking at him she nods her head once, indicating it is fine and he can leave now.  
Tuvok watches as Kathryn reads over the padd he had brought with him, and oddly she barely touches her coffee. He also notices how tired she looks. While she reads, he notices her rub at her neck, but he can’t see anything to cause an itch. Dismissing his thoughts he stands. “Shall I escort you Captain?”

Kathryn looks up from the padd, momentarily confused. “To the senior staff briefing” he adds when she doesn’t answer right away.

“Right.” Standing up she starts to head to the door.

“Excuse me, Captain?” Kathryn stops and turns back to Tuvok. “Are you not going to finish your morning coffee?”

“No time” she answers. Tuvok looks from her back to the coffee cup then quickly but calmly walks out of the mess hall to catch up with her, making a mental note to mention this odd behaviour to Chakotay.

When Kathryn arrived in the briefing room she was surprised to find Chakotay’s chair still empty. He hadn’t been sitting in his chair on the Bridge as they passed through either. “Has anyone seen Commander Chakotay this morning?”

All the other members of the Senior Staff look to each other before shaking their heads. “No Captain we haven’t.”

She was just about to hail him when he rushes inside, looking a little rough around the edges. “Sorry I’m late Captain.”

“We were just about to get started Commander.” During the briefing, Kathryn’s stomach started feeling more and more upset. The more she tried to hide it, the worse she felt. The pain in her body also increased over the duration of the meeting. At the end of it, after dismissing everyone, she retreated to her Ready Room, hoping that reading over reports from the away mission yesterday will help distract her from being aware of how ill she is feeling.

~~~~~~~  
Another away mission was planned for this morning on the planet and Kathryn planned on being a part of this mission also. When the time had arrived for the team to beam down, Kathryn was still feeling quite under the weather. Being the senior commanding officer of this particular mission, she didn’t allow herself the chance to cancel. After arriving on New Earth, she immediately started feeling better almost instantly. It was a very curious sensation for her and she insisted to herself she would investigate further.

The hours passed quickly as they collected all the material that was needed. When it was time to return to Voyager, Kathryn was feeling completely rejuvenated and ready to get back to work. Upon arriving in the transporter room, however, she didn’t feel well again. The ache in her neck was back, as was the mild nausea. Forcing the feelings to the back of her mind, she headed for the Bridge to finish her shift for the day.  
~~~~~~  
The Doctor is having a very relaxed day. He has a couple minor injuries to tend to but otherwise, nothing worth noting in his logs. He was about to de-activate himself for the night when the doors to Sickbay opened and Chakotay entered. “Commander, what brings you to Sickbay?”

Immediately the EMH starts to mentally scan the First Officer, seeing if he can detect anything before using a tricorder for a more accurate reading. He notices that Chakotay’s skin temperature is above normal, and that he is perspiring mildly. All usual symptoms of the common flu. “I’m feeling under the weather. It’s probably nothing much though.” Taking his medical tricorder the EMH runs the wand over Chakotay, and he frowns slightly when he reads the findings.

“How long have you been feeling ill Commander?”

“Only a day or so. Not long.”

“Well, I’ll give you something for the nausea and if you are still feeling unwell after another couple days, come back to see me again.”

“Okay Doctor.”

That evening Chakotay and Kathryn are planning on eating dinner together even though neither one is feeling overly hungry. “The oddest thing happened to me today. I woke up feeling a little under the weather, and when I returned to New Earth to lead the away team I immediately felt completely fine. When I get back to Voyager, I start not feeling well again.”

“That is very odd. Could there possibly be something in the air circulation system?”

“Like an airborne virus? The buffers would have caught them and kept them.”

“We’ve been known to have some sneak through before.”

“That’s true.” Kathryn taps her combadge. “Janeway to Engineering.”

“Torres here Captain.”

“B’Elanna, I want you to run a complete diagnostic on all the air intake ducts and cleanse out all the buffers. When it’s finished, then run a new diagnostic scan and send the results to me please. I want this done as a priority.”

“We just did a cleansing not that long ago.”

“I’m aware of that Lieutenant. Janeway out.” After closing the comm link Kathryn rubbed her neck again. Her whole body was aching everywhere again and she wished she could do something about it.

“I’m sorry Chakotay, I’m not being very good company. I think it would be best if I just return to my quarters and soak in a hot bathtub, see if that will help.”

“Alright Captain. Call if you need anything.”

“Goodnight Commander”. Kathryn stands and returns to her room.

Over the next 8 hours her ‘flu’ gets worse and by morning she has actually spiked a fever. Her head is pounding and she feels like it weighs 40kg. The effort it takes just to roll over and look at her chronometer is more than she expected. Blinking even hurts. As much as she despises her next decision she knows she must make it. Gritting her teeth she forces herself to sit up. Next she swings her feet over the edge. After waiting a few minutes for the pain to subside she manages to get herself up to a standing position. When she does so, however, the room begins to spin and she stumbles forward to her closet where she reaches out to stop herself from collapsing down. Her nightgown is damp with perspiration, but at the same time she is chilled. Reaching up she places the back of her hand against her forehead and neck. The heat is radiating off her and she knows for sure now that she has a high temperature and should actually go to Sickbay first before going on duty.

It takes her twice as long to get ready as it usually does. Finally she is presentable and without even having her morning coffee (a sure sign she is ill) she heads out her door, putting her Captain’s mask firmly in place in the chance she meets a crewmember on the way. The moment she arrives in Sickbay the Doctor only needs to take one look at her to know she is very ill. He rushes over and gently takes her arm, guiding her over to a biobed. She holds onto it, staying silent while the wand passes over her and she can hear the EMH already silently berating her for not coming in sooner. “How long have you been feeling under the weather Captain?”

“Just give me something to make it better so I can get to the Bridge please Doctor.”

“Captain you have a very high fever and you can barely walk. I’m not releasing you for duty.”

“Doctor, it’s just a small flu, I’ll be over it in a day or two. Just give me something to get me over today.”

“No. As Chief Medical Officer I am over-ranking you and relieving you of duty until you are fit again to take Command.” She was too sore to even give him a decent death glare. “I will inform Commander Chakotay immediately.” Realizing there is no way she’s going to win this battle she sighs and waves him away.

Ten minutes later Chakotay is also in Sickbay, looking about as bad as Kathryn feels. When the Doctor scans him too, he immediately frowns and runs the diagnostics again. “What is it Doctor?” Kathryn asks, noticing his frustration.

“I’m not certain exactly. You are showing all the signs of a regular flu, but my database and scans aren’t picking up a known virus. Captain I need to know exactly when you started to feel under the weather.”

“I guess, maybe 4 days ago. When we arrived at this planet and went down for the first Away mission.”

“Did you come into contact with any insects or other disease carrying animals?”

“I don’t think so. I remember being by a river talking with Chakotay and there were quite a few mosquitos buzzing around us. I thought I felt a sting of being bit by one but that’s all. I’ve been bit thousands of times. Why?”

“Did Commander Chakotay get bit also? What about the rest of the away teams?”

“Doctor you are starting to scare me. What is going on?”

“I’m afraid that the virus you have caught originated from a bug bite on a planet.”

“That’s crazy. I was just down on the planet yesterday and I felt perfectly fine.”

“You did?”

“Yes I did.”

“You said at dinner last night you were not feeling well and were going to retire early for the night.” Chakotay’s voice isn’t accusatory but it is tinged with hurt.

“Captain?” The EMH gave her a look expecting a response.

Rolling her eyes at the men she conceited defeat. “Fine. Yes I felt fine on the planet and when I came back to Voyager I started feeling under the weather. Why the big concern?”

Without answering he goes into his office and sits down, turning on his computer. Kathryn supresses a groan as she follows him into his office. “Doctor answer me right now. Why is there such a big concern with how I feel?” Going through the past week’s medical records he confirms that no one else has contacted him with complaints of flu like symptoms. Only her and Chakotay.

“Captain, take a look at the scans I have taken of both you and the Commander. See this right here? This is a virus, but it’s not one I’ve ever seen before.”

“Never seen before?”

He silently shakes his head, going back to his studying. “Captain I want to take scans of every person that has gone down to the planet.”

“That’s pretty much every one Doctor. It will take days to do all the scans.”

“I need to understand this virus.”

“Isn’t there an easier way?”

“I could just scan the members of the away teams. I haven’t had any other crewmembers complaining of illness.”

“Okay, I will get Tuvok to pull the duty rosters for these past days and have all members of the away teams report immediately to you.”

“Thank you Captain.” He presses a pain reliever to her neck and injects the drug with a loud hiss. Throughout the day, Kathryn’s symptoms continue to get worse. She hides away in her ready room for most of the day, asking not to be disturbed.

When she hadn’t returned after the middle of the Delta shift the Senior Officer left in charge tried hailing her. Getting no response he called Chakotay. Still there was no response and he immediately became concerned. Calling on Tuvok, he explained his concerns. “I can raise neither Captain Janeway nor Commander Chakotay Lieutenant. Shall I call the Doctor?”

“That won’t be necessary Lieutenant Harris.” Tuvok answers as he steps off the turbolift and onto the Bridge. Walking over to the doors of the Ready Room he presses her call button on the side panel. Seconds after not getting a response he takes action. “Computer, open door to Captain’s Ready Room. Security override Tuvok Gamma 334.” Immediately the door slides open and Tuvok sees Kathryn slumped over her desk, eyes closed. “Captain” he calls out as if giving an order. Her face is damp with perspiration and her breathing ragged.

“Tuvok to Sickbay, medical emergency. Computer, initiate site to site transport to Sickbay. Energize.” Within seconds Kathryn is back in Sickbay. Taking immediate scans the Doctor takes over. “She must go into Stasis IMMEDIATELY!” Before he can blink, he is getting another hail about a second ill crewmember. Then, Chakotay arrives in Sickbay, in the same condition as Kathryn.

~~~~~~

For days, the Doctor worked tirelessly and endlessly in hopes of finding a cure for Kathryn and Chakotay’s illness. Trying an experimental procedure he chooses to fill the chambers with the same kind of air that is found on the planet before. Within moments, Kathryn and Chakotay wake up. Remorsefully the EMH explains to Kathryn his findings and prognosis. “I will not give up on you Captain. I won’t deactivate myself until I find a cure. I promise you. If I finally realize there is absolutely no hope, I will revive you again, on the planet. There is something in the air there that doesn’t make you critically ill.”

“I trust you Doctor.” Kathryn tells him before closing her eyes for one last time on Voyager.


End file.
